


偏爱

by cinnabary



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 养父子设定。瑟兰迪尔给离家出走王子的成人礼教学。*他只有这双眼睛。他将手指收紧，握着一缕游丝般的希望。在这双眼睛的深翠里，他仍旧是Ada的孩子。2015.3
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	偏爱

【Thranduil/Loki】偏爱

“你的眼睛很美，我从没见过这样的颜色。”   
喧闹酒馆里女招待将大杯啤酒放在木桌上。戴灰色斗篷的少年抬起头，脸庞的轮廓从阴影中浮现。他头发上栖落寒鸦夜羽的光泽，面容如同冰雪精雕细刻。湛绿瞳仁像两颗冰凉的青玉，薄唇抿起，一言不发。  
“你不像本地人，是路过的旅者吗？来此歇脚的旅客中也有和你年纪相仿的少年，但都有父亲随行。”她忍不住向他搭讪。  
“我也曾与我父亲随行，后来我们走散了。”少年低头注视自己的手指，睫羽在眼睑投下浓密阴影，“我还没有想好是留在原地等他，还是自己先往前走。”  
他的声音优美如同银色泉涌，带着蛊惑人心的魔力。她忍不住追问：“我猜你是位吟游诗人。”  
“不，”少年轻轻摇头，幽丽嘴唇浮上一丝笑意：“我是位王子。”  
女招待咯咯笑起来，为他突然的幽默。她将这玩笑继续下去：“那你父亲一定是位威严美丽的王者。”  
“他的确是。威严、美丽，而且不朽。”  
他低声回应，手指轻轻滑过自己的嘴唇，仿佛怀着无限倾慕小心翼翼地触摸那个人的幻影。柔软黑发从兜帽下滑落遮住他的眼睛。那里面一闪而逝的苍老是人类无法理解的漫长岁月中沉淀下的古旧伤痕。可是这多么奇怪，他不过是个漂亮的少年，在一个还不懂得世事无常的年纪。  
女招待带着迷惘离开这位奇怪的客人，为下一桌添酒。酒馆里流浪歌手正在演唱一首游子思乡的歌谣，烟云遮眼，长路无尽，星辰次第亮起。少年专注地倾听着，纤长手指轻轻在木桌上敲击节奏。他并不是第一次听到这首歌，军队开拔前他的兄长在马上吟唱这旋律，深绿旗帜在风中猎猎作响。深绿色，森林的颜色，他眼睛的颜色，他父亲眼睛的颜色。

“Loki，很遗憾我不能留下来庆祝你的成年礼，”骑白马的金发少年手指抚摸弓弦，眼眸里日光潋滟，“我不在的时候你跟Adar要多保重。你已经不是小孩子了，不要总是任性惹他生气。我会想念你们。”  
他望着兄长温柔清澈的蓝眼睛，刹那间有些微错愕。这一幕似曾相识，仿佛在长河般的时间里也曾经邂逅一个金发碧眼的温柔少年，对自己谆谆叮嘱。切慕与嫉恨尖锐地切入血脉，痛不可抑。他竭力克制抖战，逼迫自己忘却那巨大而空洞的失去的感觉。  
“我不明白，我为什么不能代替你去，Legolas。”  
头顶传来温柔的抚触，晨露和绿叶的清香仿佛阴影将他的眼眉浸没，他不能呼吸，在兄长的手掌下僵硬得如同雕像。  
“如果可以，我希望你永远不必代我去。”

从酒馆窗外看去烟水浩渺，隔水王城雾气弥漫，掩映在一片深翠中，凡人只得窥见一鳞半爪。就如同他心底深慕那个人，是一座九重深锁的城池。世人都在他的城墙下倾身俯首，却永远叩不开厚重的城门。少年将杯中酒饮尽，人类酿造的酒乍入口觉得苦涩不堪，一路火烧火燎滚入喉咙，在胸腔里腾起一股热气，让他觉得温暖。他摇晃着站起来走出酒馆，在人类的街巷中漫无目的地穿行，身后落下旖旎夜色。  
他的脸颊很很热，身体里如同烧灼一把荒原之上的火焰，灼热而空虚。他摘下兜帽，踉跄前行，酒液在他的身体里摇荡。路人侧目看着这黑发绿眸的少年，他的面容妩媚而惊艳，是不属于尘世的一帧神迹，神情却那样寂寞，仿佛枝桠静静落下的新雪。  
回忆和幻觉绞缠成一股，他头痛欲裂，分不清自己是被贬谪的神祗还是亘古不灭的精魅。在扑面而来的湿润长风里他只看见年幼的自己站在王座之下，怀着无限欣喜心折于父亲的绝世风华，对那人的光芒渴慕如狂，却看见父亲温柔地亲吻着兄长的眉心。  
他从未得到过那样一个亲吻。  
那一刻父亲深湛的眼中有着春树繁花的暖意，而他的骨骼一寸寸冷寂下去，轻轻触碰就要碎裂。  
他永远比不过兄长的优秀和美丽。他的箭术一塌糊涂，气力不济，脸色总是苍白如雪。宫殿里那些古旧蒙尘的藏书被他的手指一一翻阅过，古老的魔法和咒语才能点燃他眼中的光芒。他擅长恶作剧，惯用巧言蛊惑人心。闯祸后总管将他带到王面前气急败坏地叱骂，而他在那人不带感情的眼眸注视下感到从脊椎攀附的痛苦和喜悦。  
“你是个邪神。”教导他的老师曾经在盛怒下脱口而出。  
他已经忘记为何获得这样的评语，只记得自己露出满不在乎的讥讽笑容，额角却渗出冷汗。宫殿走廊幽深，墙壁上挂着第二纪元的精灵打磨的银镜，历经漫长岁月仍然明若寒星。他在空寂走廊里长久对镜站立，试图从自己的骨骼里复刻出那人的模样，却一遍一遍不得其法。他的黑发与那人的金发，他的瘦削与那人的高大，他的苍白平庸与那人的俊美无俦。他的身体仿佛一个碎裂的容器，轻轻摇晃就能流出汹涌的泪水，喉间哽咽发不出声音，慢慢蹲下去将自己缩成一枚果核。  
他只有这双眼睛。他将手指收紧，握着一缕游丝般的希望。在这双眼睛的深翠里，他仍旧是Ada的孩子。

少年的脚步触碰着城镇心脏的血管，黑暗中他被人拦住，跌进一个陌生的怀抱。他只有一瞬间的张皇，看见人类眼中浑浊的欲望时艳丽地微笑起来，吐息中有玫瑰的甜香。  
他仍然是少年的面容，却已度过时日漫长，倦意弥漫，满身尘土。光阴里灵魂缓慢磨蚀，他与父亲永远地走散了，再也等不到那个人眷顾的眼神。王城的权柄与荣耀，父亲的溺爱与纵容，他将两者都完整地失落。  
精灵的记忆永不磨灭。发黄的羊皮纸上字迹斑驳。假如他们愿意，一切都可以被纤毫毕现地忆起，如同从时光长河中倾身捞取鲜嫩如昨的花瓣。因此他可以清晰地记得，当他不顾一切地吻上那人锋丽的唇畔，王的眼睛中弥漫着雪意峥嵘。他被粗暴地推开，石板上月光冰凉如水。那时他也是少年，在一个刚刚懂得爱情的年纪，已经知道他的迷恋是一场永恒的绝望。  
他做错了什么？他不过是爱着一个人。  
银舌头吐出魅惑的低语，人类的眼神痴迷而疯狂。他感到苦涩的骄傲，眼泪慢慢流下来。  
你看，就算你不屑一顾，还是有人爱我。  
迷蒙水汽里有人穿过夜色千重向他走来，紧抿的唇线锋利如刀。轻轻拨开就要发怒的人类，声音冷淡：“我来带他回家。”  
他衣衫不整，羞耻得几乎要死去，而那高大俊美的男人一言不发，用自己的斗篷将他裹住拦腰抱了起来。视界一片温暖的黑暗，只有那人的心脏在耳畔跳动。他希望自己能就此死去，在男人的怀抱里。  
“你不该在成人礼上逃走，我们找了你很久。”他们正在穿过雾气弥漫的水面，他听见水波摇荡的声音，酒意醺然，昏昏欲睡。  
“你已经成年，如果不能做出任何贡献，至少不要惹麻烦。”男人冷静地叙说，仿佛事不关己。  
血涌上脸颊，他再度有了被羞辱的感觉，出言争辩：“我不觉得那种演戏般的典礼与我有什么关系。”  
“与王室的尊严有关。如果你再胡来，我会考虑关你的禁闭。”  
“哈，关禁闭。”他嘲讽地笑出声，满身刺都竖起来，一把掀掉了脸上柔软的织物：“反正你也从不允许我踏出森林一步，和关禁闭有什么差别。”  
男人皱起眉头：“如果你还在别扭随Legolas去参战那件事，不必了，没有转圜的余地。”  
“同样是王子，为什么Legolas能去，我就不能？”  
“那是他的希望，我会成全。”男人的语调有一霎那的柔软，仿佛在万壑深雪里开出一朵鲜嫩的花。而他将这花摘取，发现茎秆上有尖利的倒刺。  
“你不愿让我去，因为你觉得我不配。”他激烈地挣扎想坐起身，手腕在船沿划伤，艳丽如斯：“王城的荣耀和尊严不属于我，我只应当生活在阴影里，做你不被承认的儿子——”  
“你确实不是我的儿子。”王的声音醇厚如酒，他的心脏在剧痛里紧缩，仍然饮鸩止渴甘之如饴。“我将你从世界的边界捡来，你无父无母。但那又如何，你仍旧是我的。”  
少年睁大眼睛望着他，眼圈通红，一颗很大的泪珠从他眼里掉出来。愤怒像一棵树在骨血里疯狂生长，他不顾一切地扑上去钳住王的肩膀，声音撕心裂肺：“如果你不爱我，为何要把我捡回来？！”  
船只危险地摇晃一下，发出与浮冰碰撞的声响。男人与他如出一辙的眼眸中有万顷星河，光华璀璨，只倒影出他雪崩一样的绝望：“告诉我！”  
“我将你捡回来，只是因为那时我以为，我不会如此偏爱你。”男人慢慢地握住他的手腕，手指修长而温暖。他的面容里有伊露维塔创世时歌声的余韵，古雅深邃，优雅绝伦，带着一点遗落的悲怆，而他在他的手指下溃不成军。  
“你是神祗还是邪魔，是光明还是暗影，都与我无关。世人的眼光永远不能照耀你的命运，你在我的城池里，就永远属于我。”  
男人慢条斯理地宣告主权，深艳的眼睛像一座迷宫，流溯万千靡丽。他狂喜而恐惧，在这迷宫里心甘情愿地沉溺至死，入骨缠绵。衣袍层层无声跌落，少年的身体是一场盛宴，等待他唯一的王饕餮。他低头噙住少年唇上玫瑰的香气，落下一个杀伐般的吻。  
“Loki，我来给你真正的成人礼。”


End file.
